McGee's Daughter
by rosie.lee.14
Summary: Rated M for mentions of domestic violence, I don't go into detail but I don't want to hurt anyone so if you think this may upset you please don't read. Since when did McGee have a daughter? Why is she at a crime scene? How will Gibbs react? What does the young girls mother have to do with a current case? How will McGee take to having a daughter? Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS :(
1. Chapter 1

At NCIS HQ…

"Gear up"

"Where to boss?" questioned DiNozzo

"Dead body in the park"

In the park…

Tony and Ziva were busy taking pictures of the crime scene whilst making constant jokes at each other until Ducky interrupted needing to examine body with Palmer. Gibbs was taking witness statements when he was disturbed by Ducky "T.O.D Jethro"

"When Duck?"

"Poor man died four hours ago"

McGee was oblivious to everything staring into space thinking he saw a woman he knew until a little girl walks up to him saying "your my daddy" with a picture of him in her hand.

"Where's your mommy" asked McGee softly

"Gone she say you look after me now. She give you this" she handed over the letter

"What's your name?"

"Scarlet McGee" she said happily

McGee went pale at the realization that this was the daughter he abandoned at six months old when he started to work for NCIS. How was he going explain this to Gibbs? He was then startled by Gibbs "McGee get the kid back to her parents and away from my crime scene"

"B-but I'm her d-dad, I'll explain later but I need to find her mother"

"She's gone rule #35 always watch the watchers McGee"

"When?"

"About ten minutes ago, I didn't get around to taking her witness statement"

McGee didn't know what to do so Gibbs stepped in "So what's your name Gibbs asked the little girl"

"Scarlet McGee" she replied

"Wow you're a McGee so how about we sit you in my car with a colouring book and some crayons"

"Yea"

She then skipped to the car with Gibbs in tow somehow escaping Ziva and Tony's radar but not Ducky's. "Jethro I'm finished if you want me to take the little girl back to HQ, I'll leave her with Abby"

"Thanks Duck that will give me time to talk to McGee"

"The girl's mother was tall, dark hair very beautiful I can see why McGee fell for her"

"Me too Duck" he then turned to the little McGee and said "this is my good friend Ducky and he is going to take you to my friend Abby"

"Okie dokie, is daddy coming?"

"Not yet but he will be soon"

"Thank you Mr"

"Call me Gibbs"

"Okay Mr Gibbs"

Jethro then turned to McGee smiling and told him what a beautiful little girl he has but he was still a million miles away reading the letter he had been handed. "She's got your eyes" said Gibbs again attempting to bring McGee back "McGee pull it together and let me see what she's wrote"

"She killed our Petty officer; he was her Ex-boyfriend"

"You left your kid with a nut job?"

"That's why I left; she said I was a rubbish father and an even worse boyfriend. I always tried my best but if I got in her way she would just hit me, we spoke about getting her help but it was never going to happen. She promised she would never hurt Scarlet if I left and if she needed to talk to someone I gave her a picture of me and her with my number on the back which is the one Scarlet has"

"Why didn't you tell any of us McGee?"

"Well Scarlet is in my file if you read it before hiring me"

"You were a newbie, I didn't need to know anything else, in fact you're still one"

"Maybe you should read it when we get back"

"Maybe but now you need to get over there and help Ziva and DiNozzo before their imaginations kick in"

"On it boss"

McGee stood by Ziva and started to question his immediate findings with her whilst DiNozzo was wondering what had taken McGee so long but he shook it off and joined in the conversation as Ducky slipped away with Scarlet and the dead body.

Five minutes later DiNozzo asked "Hey did any of you notice when Ducky left"

"No" replied McGee "I think he has something on his mind"

"Wrap it up" barked Gibbs "thunder heading this way, I don't wanna lose evidence!"

"He's definitely hiding something Ziva" whispered Tony as McGee stood up to leave

"Gibbs?"

"No, Probie"

"Why do you think that?"

"My gut is tingling"

"You think your gut can out do Gibbs'"

"I didn't say that"

"Of course you didn't Tony"

**I hope you have enjoyed what you have read so far, I hope to upload next chapter tomorrow as this one is really short. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I did say I would update s here you go :) I can't wait to see where this story is going to end up. Enjoy :D**

Thirty minutes later back at NCIS HQ

"That's some storm eh McGee"

"He's gone Tony" answered Ziva

"When!"

"About thirty seconds ago when you were busy talking to that receptionist on the phone"

"How did you even know it was her?"

"I got McGee to show me how to track numbers last week"

"Even I couldn't get Probie to show me that"

"And you wonder why"

"Okay, change the subject, where did McGenius go anyway?"

"I don't know Tony, I am not his keeper"

Meanwhile in Abby's lab McGee had some explaining to do to Gibbs and Abby. "She was planned boss, we had been together for three years and we were going to get married until she cheated on me with her ex. I was willing to forgive her because I really loved her; I have never loved anyone as much as I loved her. Then one day out of the blue when I asked her where she had been all night when I was looking after Scarlet she hit me across the face with her phone, twice and dislocated my jaw. I got it sorted in the hospital, I told them I tripped over a watering can in the garden, once I could talk that is. Stuff like that then happened for the next 5 months then when Scarlet was 6 months old I left and it just so happened that three days later I started at NCIS, I had to wear makeup to hide the bruises for a week. After a while I just left all of it behind me and I never thought I would get to see Scarlet again and I'm really surprised she's still a McGee, I guess Annette wouldn't pay to have it changed"

"Timmy, you could have told me" explained Abby

"As I said I put it all behind me"

"So, is this gonna affect your professional judgement McGee?"

"If you mean arrest her I have no problem but if I ever had choose between my job and hurting her I think you would know the answer"

"You stay here with Abby and Scarlet then and start finding some day care because if Annette did do this then you are the one left with Scarlet"

"Yes boss"

Gibbs then left the lab to find DiNozzo stepping out of the elevator. "Hey boss where's Probie?"

"He can't be in the field on this case, he knew our shooter, what do you have for me or did you just come to snoop?"

"Well errr, ouch, I swear I have less hair on my head since being here"

"That's what you get DiNosey"

"So, how did Probie know our shooter?"

"That's for me to know and for him to tell you. Now go and help Ziva search this address before I have to slap you again" stated Gibbs before spinning DiNozzo around back into the elevator.

When Ziva heard the elevator she immediately turned around looking to Tony for some new info but instead found a sticky note on her forehead with an address written on. "Who's address is this?"

"Our shooters" replied DiNozzo

"And where is McGee?"

"Helping Abby" Gibbs said walking in behind his senior agent "Rule #10 Tony?"

"Never get personally involved in a case boss"

"How is McGee personally involved"

"He knew the shooter, now go"

"Yes boss" they replied in sync

Once Gibbs finally got rid of Ziva and DiNozzo he was ready to go back down to Abby's lab but then got caught in an argument about McGee being on the case with the director which took a lengthy 15 minutes to resolve with Gibbs being the victor as expected.

As he approached Abby's lab he could hear a father and daughter's laughter, it brought back good memories. "Found day care yet McGee"

"Yes boss the nursery on Abby's street has a place; we were going to check it out if that's ok?"

"Yes McGee, now don't forget to buy the girl some new clothes and toys, you have an hour. Take Abby with you, she has better dress sense"

"Thanks boss"

At the nursery…

"Wow Abby, look at this place"

"Yea it's amazing McGee, if you are three years old like mini McGee here"

"So baby girl, what do ya think"

"It's really nice daddy, can I come here?" asked a curious Scarlet

"Of course you can sweetie, now daddy has got to go and speak to a nice lady, why don't you go toy shopping with Abby and then we will go clothes shopping when I'm finished"

"Ok" replied the little girl

"Is that okay with you Abby?"

"Yes but hurry up or I swear I will start buying her clothes, oh, you also owe me three Caf-Pows"

"Thank you Abby"

Amazingly it only took Fifteen minutes to get all the papers signed so McGee then rushed to the shops to stop find Abby attempting to buy Scarlet's whole wardrobe but Scarlet didn't like some of the dresses so was having a strop.

"Finally McGee, she certainly has your stubbornness"

"I am not stubborn"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"See" Scarlet replied with sticking her tongue out at the 'funny looking lady' as she had described to her father in the car.

"C'mon you two lets go and get some clothes we agree on then we can buy some toys"

"Yay" Scarlet announced happily "can I get some new dolls daddy?"

"Of course you can sweetie"

"What about Einstein?"

"Who's Einstein" asked Abby

"Her teddy bear I bought her, I gave it her when she was three months old"

"So we can't just buy another one?"

"No! Einstein can't be replaced!" screamed Scarlet in the middle of the clothes shop.

"It's ok honey, how about we let mummy look after Einstein and we get you a new teddy to take care of until we see mummy again?" said McGee attempting to calm down his angry daughter.

"Fine but I better get Einstein back soon"

"You will honey"

"Pinky promise!"

"Pinky promise, right, we have forty minutes to get toys and clothes so Abby you're on toy duty Scarlet, we are on clothes duty, meet back here in thirty minutes"

"You are going to own me another Caf-Pow after this McBossy"

"Get to it Abbs" said McGee trying to his best Gibbs impression however sounded slightly silly

"Yes Gibbs"

"So what's your favourite colour baby?"

"Pink!"

"Of course it is" giggled McGee as they strolled into the source of the pinkness.

Half an hour later they met up as agreed and walked to the check out.

"Are you gonna have enough money McGee?"

"I saved up for something like this just in case, I put £75 in a savings account each time I got a pay check through, I always hoped I would get to see Scarlet again"

"That's so sensible McGee"

"Why thank you Abby"

"That will be £500 please sir"

"I'm so glad you take card payments"

After that they strolled out with McGee weighed down with pinkness, Abby weighed down in toys and Scarlet skipping alongside the pair of them with her new teddy, George.

They arrived back just in time to meet Gibbs' deadline and as if by magic Gibbs appeared in Abby's lab giggling at the sight of McGee. Covered from head to toe in feather boas, teddies and pink sparkly dresses, he tried to turn to see who was laughing and never in a million years did he think Gibbs could laugh so loud.

Gibbs then turned to Abby and started signing "how do I take a picture of this on my phone"

She then signed back saying "no need, already sorted, trust me I am never going to let him live this down"

Then Gibbs spoke to a puzzled McGee "I suggest you get this cleaned up before DiNozzo comes sniffing about"

"Yes boss"

Then Gibbs turned to walk out but was stopped by a three year old "Mr Gibbs, will you come and play"

"I think he's a bit busy honey, let's get this cleaned up"

"I will play another time Scarlet, I have a lot of work to do" Gibbs replied with a smile which vanished as soon as he entered the elevator as it reminded him of Kelly so much he wanted to cry but instead slapped himself on the head and closed the elevator doors.

Just as Gibbs left another voice was heard "Abigail I was hoping you could clarify something for me, ah hello Timothy may I say how dashing you look today and young Scarlet I believe this masterpiece was you doing"

"Yes Ducky" giggled the young McGee

"Then I guess I shall come back later to discuss my query as it looks like someone has some tidying to do"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you so much for reading this far. For the record this story is 100% my own writing, I would never copy someone else's work and claim it to be my own, there are thousands of stories on this Fanfiction website and stories are bound to clash every now and again but I really haven't copied anyone's work. And I'm not planning on turning this into a McAbby any time soon I just want them to be very good friends and for Scarlet to see Abby as a second mother figure. £500 is approximately $800, apologies I did mean to change it before I published the story. Your reviews always mean a lot to me and I like honest opinions. **

Back at Annette's Tony and Ziva were looking for any sign of the murder weapon; apparently they were looking for a simple kitchen knife which there are many millions of across the country. Tony was the first to speak once they entered and made sure the house was empty considering they hadn't found Annette yet "how'd ya think McGee knows this nut job"

"How do you know she is a nut job Tony?"

"Well according to Gibbs she murdered her ex that's cause enough to be a nut job not to mention the fact that she then turned up at the crime scene, did she even think about getting caught?"

"I do not know Tony but do you know how we got this address because I never got it and I know you didn't and McGee has been with Abby working with evidence all day"

"So our little McGenius has been here before"

"Well he must have been Tony"

"How can we prove it though?" Tony asked himself as Ziva walked up the stairs

"Hey Tony I think I have proof"

"Yea what?"

"Well I believe you would call it a collage or moodboard"

"What are yo- well that is all the proof I need"

"I will call Gibbs"

"You do that"

"Hey Gibbs this woman had some sort of a shrine dedicated to her ex-boyfriends looks like McGee was on her list until she needed er em"

"What Ziva?"

"She needed him to look after his daughter"

SMASH

"What the hell was that?"

"Tony dropped a vase, you don't sound surprised about McGee's kid boss. Wait, you already knew?"

"Glad you're up to speed now get DiNozzo to clean up his mess and take pictures of this so called shrine and DO NOT touch anything else! We need to find this crazy woman, how many more people are on her hit list?"

"From what I can see at least four"

"I need all of their names and when you two are back you get two names each, I want them all brought in and questioned one at a time, first one done gets the afternoon off unless I say otherwise"

"Yes Gibbs. Hey Tony did you hear?"

"….."

"Tony"

"….."

"DiNozzo! Snap out of it"

"What?"

"Never mind, clean that lot up, I'll take pictures of the shrine and will explain the rest of Gibbs' instructions on the way but we need to get out of here ASAP"

"I am the senior field agent; I give the instructions around here not you"

"Accept these are not my instructions they are Gibbs', I was just repeating them"

"Since when did McGee have a kid?"

"I do not know Tony but we need to hurry up"

"Yea, I get it, let's get to it then"

Back at NCIS Gibbs knew that he had to tell McGee what Ziva had found and that they both knew about his kid however he was unsure of how to break it to him. So he decided to take a plain and simple approach. "McGee!" Gibbs shouted as he strolled into Abby's lab "Hey boss what's up?

"I sent Tony and Ziva to the address you gave me, this woman was a total nut case, and she has a hit list of at least four more people on a shine on the inside of her wardrobe door"

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yea McGee so you better have some ideas as to where she would hide in-between hits"

"I honestly don't know boss"

"Your name was on the list you know; thank goodness she had enough sanity left to realise someone needed to look after her daughter". McGee was left speechless "where is Scarlet?"

"Getting a milkshake with Abby whilst I finish tidying up"

"Leave that and get your but upstairs, as soon as Ziva and Tony arrive I need you to take the camera to Ducky and get him to try and do a physc profile on what he can see in the photos and what you can tell him and DO NOT hold anything back! The so called shrine had something on it to do with Scarlet, Tony and Ziva know about her"

"What did they say?"

"That don't matter now McGee, go and do your job! Ziva is driving, they'll be here in ten"

"Have we found Annette yet boss?"

"No. That reminds me, what else did that letter say?"

"Well er, it said she em"

"What McGee!"

"It said that she knows where I work, who I work for, how to get to me and how much she has always loved me. That's the short version"

"That's it you are no longer working this case, go to Ducky tell him everything you know about her, show him the letter and don't be stupid"

"But boss that letter is private"

"Where is it?"

"Second draw of my desk why? Boss no you can't read it!"

"You don't tell me what I can and can't do McGee I thought even you would have knew this by now"

"Boss please"

"Ducky's now!"

Gibbs was astonished at the fact that McGee obeyed his instructions and went straight to Ducky's lab although it was probably just to escape him anyway. Tony and Ziva arrived at NCIS, as Gibbs said, in ten minutes by which time McGee had finished with Ducky and was returning to Abby's lab to finish tidying his daughters mess only to find his daughter cleaning up with Abby.

"I thought it was my job to clean up after my own daughter"

"Well I had nothing else to do and we were both bored right mini McGee"

"Yea, daddy are you in trouble because of mummy?"

"No sweetie, why did you think that?"

"I heard the nasty man shout at you before and he upset you"

"Don't you worry about me, I am just fine"

"Good because he'd have me to answer to if you weren't" replied a protective Scarlet running up to her father for a hug.

Then the elevator dinged and McGee somehow knew it was Tony and Ziva coming to snoop.

"McGoo, you're a father, congrats"

"A bit late Tony" replied McGee still holding his tight in his arms

"Who's he Daddy?" questioned the now shy young girl

"This is Tony and Ziva; I work with them like Abby and Ducky"

"Don't forget the mean man. You have a funny name" said Scarlet pointing at Ziva

"It's rude to point honey"

"It's okay McGee. So what's your name?"

"Scarlet Alice McGee" she announced proudly

"You have a lovely name but isn't it a colour?"

"Yea but my favourite colour is pink, what's yours?"

"It's a rainbow"

"That doesn't count"

"Blue then"

"Okay" grinned the little girl now satisfied with the answer she received

"Do you wanna know my favourite colour?" asked DiNozzo feeling left out

"No"

"Why not?"

"You look funny, act funny and you said daddies name wrong, its McGee not McGoo"

McGee found himself smiling at his daughters words "She's a fast learner eh Tony"

Tony simply frowned in response to his which made the little girl giggle and to Tony's surprise that made him smile. Gibbs then magically appeared and questioned "Coffee break or team meeting I wasn't invited to?"

"Boss they just came to meet Scarlet"

"I don't care we need to find this woman and if it means searching for her ourselves street by street we do it. Understand?"

"Yes boss" they replied in sync

"McGee a word in my office, leave Scarlet with Abby for a minute, Ziva, DiNozzo stairs.

McGee sat his daughter down on a pink stool he bought earlier in the day and headed towards the elevator where he split from Tony and Ziva whom he walked out of the lab with. Tony whispered "good luck Probie". Once to the elevator Gibbs shut it down and simply spoke "did you really want these next four men dead?"

"No boss"

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me when I asked if you had any idea where she might be hiding"

"I wanted to give her time to change her mind"

"No McGee!" Gibbs' voice roared up the elevator shaft "she lost that privilege when we found the first dead body"

"But boss how could I just turn her over?"

"The director is going to have a whale of a time with this"

"She doesn't have to know"

"Don't you think you've hid enough from people today McGee?"

"I don't wanna lose my job boss"

"Then you go to this café and convince her to either hand herself in or you arrest her when she refuses. You did say you would be able to do at least that"

"Fine, I'll do it, only because I don't wanna lose my job"

"And drop the attitude with me, it don't suit ya."


End file.
